Snowy and Warm
by silentmusic16
Summary: Christmas eve breaks Nami down, but a familiar face helps her through it. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is a few days late, but I didn't have much time to write it this weekend. Right now im gonna get in trouble for not being in bed, lol. Well...enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything here but the story. Square Enix and Disney do. oh well, my Christmas wish didn't come true then, lol.**

* * *

It had started hours ago, I can't even remember when._ I had been at my boyfriend Sora's house, cuddling under a blanket in front of the fireplace on this cold Christmas Eve. Sora had looked scared, worried, and serious for reasons I didn't know. As I started getting sleepy I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder. He pushed back and stood up from the couch._

"_Namine," he started, "I-I'm breaking up with you." _

_My eyes widened and tears threatened to fall. "Why?! It's Christmas Eve!"_

_He looked down, ashamed. "I found someone I'd rather be with. She's the one for me. This may sound mean, but I knew we would never last."_

_Suddenly my heart broke; torn into pieces, burned, and then scattered like ashes in my chest. _

"_Please leave. She's coming soon and I don't want a whole scene." Sora asked no emotion on his face now. _

_Without a word I ran out of the house and into the snowy outdoors._

X

It was dark and snowy, only the single streetlight farther up the block supplied me with light. I had tears streaming down my face and the only thing I saw in front of me were my knees. I was leaning against a building with my knees huddled to my chest, keeping me warm, although every time I released a shaky breath I could see it in the air.

Soon I heard a car engine break the silence that was around me. My face had been buried in my knees, so I didn't look up to see whose car it was. It stopped in front of me and I heard a car door open and close, yet the engine was still on. Footsteps came closer and closer and I just prayed to God that whoever it was wouldn't take advantage of my vulnerable state and scar me for life. The footsteps stopped in front of me, but still I didn't look up. Suddenly a warm hand wiped snow off of my hair and even warmer arms wrapped around my body, lifting me up bridal style and hugging me to his chest. I listened to his even heartbeat before I finally looked up. All I saw was a familiar sad smile that I swore I knew. But sleep took over my body and I blacked out.

I woke up at least an hour later on a soft couch with a blanket surrounding me. Groggily I looked up to try to see where I was. The house seemed so familiar but I couldn't place where I knew it from. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before heading for the kitchen. I must have subconsciously knew where I was going because even half asleep I had found my way without a problem. My eye's were half closed, but immediately they widened when I saw who my savior was. With blonde, unkempt hair and eyes the darkest, deepest blue I had ever witnessed was Roxas, waiting for me with arms wide open. Memories of my childhood and my senior year of high school 2 years ago rushed into my mind, reminding me of my best friend. He had been shipped to a private school that last year of high school, so we fell out of touch. But when I saw him now I remembered everything we had been through, and I jumped into his waiting arms, crying both tears of joy and tears of sorrow.

"Finally awake? I thought you were going to stay passed out all night." He commented with a smile.

"Roxas! I haven't seen you in forever! H-how did you know that I would be there?" I cried into his shoulder

"Well Kairi broke up with me to be with my cousin Sora, but he called me and told me that you took it really badly. So I scoured the neighborhood 'till I found you. Are you okay?" he explained.

I looked down, a small smile on my face. "Now I am."

He hugged me tighter, then released me, putting his hands on my shoulder. "I'm just gonna come out with it," he started, gulping before continuing. "I love you Nami. I always have and probably always will and I just needed to get that off of my chest."

I was stunned for a minute until a wide smile took over my features. "I love you to, Roxas. After you left I was so sad, but Sora helped me through it. But I never truly stopped loving you. I think I saw enough of you in Sora that it allowed me to be happy when you were gone."

"That's a relief." He chuckled. "So…do you want to stay here for Christmas?"

I smiled back. "Sure!"

We walked back to his living room, hand in hand, fingers entwined. He sat down on one side and I rested my head on his lap, lying across the couch. He smiled down at me before throwing a blanket around my body. I yawned and closed my eyes, finding sleep to come quickly.

X

"Merry Christmas!" I heard throughout my dream, waking me. I looked around to see Roxas smiling like a little kid under the Christmas tree. Outside it was snowing, the first White Christmas I had seen in years.

"Merry Christmas!" I giggled, running up to him and embracing him in a big hug.

"Here," he handed my a tiny box, wrapped delicately in blue wrapping paper with a big bow on top, "open it." He commanded.

As I opened it I gasped; inside was a necklace in the shape of a heart, painted with a light blue, the color of my eyes.

He looked down, ashamed, but with a nervous smile, "Originally that was for Kairi, but I think blue is more your color." He explained as I fastened the necklace around my neck, "If you don't like it, we can return it and get you something different."

"Roxas…," I whispered, "It's beautiful." Tears of joy were dripping out of my eyes and he wiped them away softly with the back of his hand.

"But I don't have anything to give to you! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Knowing that you love me is enough." He smiled sheepishly, and I kissed him on the lips softly.

"Best Christmas ever" he breathed after our embrace.'

"Agreed." I giggled, before kissing him again, this one longer and more intimate.

In my mind I pictured a camera panning out from our embrace, out of the house and into the snow that was falling oh so delicately to the ground. "THE END" would fade in and the screen would slowly go dark. This day marked the beginning of something beautiful.d

* * *

**Okay, okay, i didn't like the beginning either, but at least the rest of it was good, right? I hope you liked it. I may have been a bit rusty, seeing as I haven't updated anything in a while. oh well. **

**I'm going to update this story with an alternate ending, so look out in the next few days!**

**Review please! **

**Roxas hugging Nami, and they say it together: "review please!"**


	2. Alternate Endind

**After I typed this I realized that it was more like an alternate middle, but whatever. The ending from the original oneshot can go after this "alternate ending" although, technically, this ending can do fine on its own. Hope it makes you laugh, it was meant to be funny. BTW the alternate ending starts at the bold x, in case you don't want to read the same thing over again and just want to read the alternate ending.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Everything else is square enix's and disney's**

* * *

It had started hours ago, I can't even remember when._ I had been at my boyfriend Sora's house, cuddling under a blanket in front of the fireplace on this cold Christmas Eve. Sora had looked scared, worried, and serious for reasons I didn't know. As I started getting sleepy I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder. He pushed back and stood up from the couch._

"_Namine," he started, "I-I'm breaking up with you." _

_My eyes widened and tears threatened to fall. "Why?! It's Christmas Eve!"_

_He looked down, ashamed. "I found someone I'd rather be with. She's the one for me. This may sound mean, but I knew we would never last."_

_Suddenly my heart broke; torn into pieces, burned, and then scattered like ashes in my chest. _

"_Please leave. She's coming soon and I don't want a whole scene." Sora asked, no emotion on his face now. _

_Without a word I ran out of the house and into the snowy outdoors._

X

It was dark and snowy, only the single streetlight farther up the block supplied me with light. I had tears streaming down my face and the only thing I saw in front of me were my knees. I was leaning against a building with my knees huddled to my chest, keeping me warm, although every time I released a shaky breath I could see it in the air.

Soon I heard a car engine break the silence that was around me. My face had been buried in my knees, so I didn't look up to see whose car it was. It stopped in front of me and I heard a car door open and close, yet the engine was still on. Footsteps came closer and closer and I just prayed to God that whoever it was wouldn't take advantage of my vulnerable state and scar me for life. The footsteps stopped in front of me, but still I didn't look up. Suddenly a warm hand wiped snow off of my hair and even warmer arms wrapped around my body, lifting me up bridal style and hugging me to his chest. I listened to his even heartbeat before I finally looked up. All I saw was a familiar sad smile that I swore I knew. But sleep took over my body and I blacked out.

I woke up at least an hour later on a soft couch with a blanket surrounding me. Groggily I looked up to try to see where I was. The house seemed so familiar but I couldn't place where I knew it from. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before heading for the kitchen. I must have subconsciously known where I was going because even half asleep I had found my way without a problem. My eyes were half closed, but immediately they widened when I saw who my savior was. With blonde, unkempt hair and eyes the darkest, deepest blue I had ever witnessed was Roxas, waiting for me with arms wide open. Memories of my childhood and my senior year of high school 2 years ago rushed into my mind, reminding me of my best friend. He had been shipped to a private school that last year of high school, so we fell out of touch. But when I saw him now I remembered everything we had been through, and I jumped into his waiting arms, crying both tears of joy and tears of sorrow.

"Finally awake? I thought you were going to stay passed out all night." He commented with a smile.

"Roxas! I haven't seen you in forever! H-how did you know that I would be there?" I cried into his shoulder

"Well my girlfriend broke up with me to be with my cousin Sora, but he called me and told me that you took it really badly. So I scoured the neighborhood 'till I found you. Are you okay?" he explained.

I looked down, a small smile on my face. "Now I am."

He hugged me tighter, then released me, putting his hands on my shoulder. "I'm just gonna come out with it," he started, gulping before continuing. "I love you Nami. I always have and probably always will and I just needed to get that off of my chest."

I was stunned for a minute until a wide smile took over my features. "I love you to, Roxas. After you left I was so sad, but Sora helped me through it, though I never truly stopped loving you. I think I saw enough of you in Sora that it allowed me to be happy when you were gone."

"That's a relief." He chuckled. "So…do you want to stay here for Christmas?"

I smiled back. "Sure!"

We walked back to his living room, hand in hand, fingers entwined. He sat down on one side and I rested my head on his lap, lying across the couch. He smiled down at me before throwing a blanket around my body. I yawned and closed my eyes, finding sleep to come quickly.

**X**

_Bang!_ I was woken from my dream, which starred Roxas, by a loud noise. Tiredly I opened my eyes to find that someone was intruding the house in a black Santa suit! I shook Roxas to wake him up and he immediately held me tighter. The man in the Santa costume was turned around so we couldn't see his face, but I did see pointy re spikes jutting out from under the cap.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked the man furiously. I heard a chuckle and the intruder turned around.

"Hey Roxi!" he said with a laugh. The man had emerald eyes and purple upside-down teardrop markings under his eyes. His spiky mane moved as he laughed.

"Axel?!" Roxas said in disbelief, choking in surprise.

"Who's Axel?" I asked, totally unaware of whom this stranger was.

"I'm Axel." He stuck his hand out to me and I shook it, confused, "I met Roxi when he came to the academy! And who might you be?"

"I'm Namine, an old friend of Roxas'"

"And my new girlfriend…I think. Are we going out now?" Roxas cut in and asked.

My face became red and I looked at him. "Y-yeah. I guess we are going out." He looked down at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on him.

"Awww! I came here to deliver a present on Christmas Eve to my friend, but now I think he has everything he needs." Axel told us.

Roxas blushed and glared at Axel. "Oh, just give me what you got me!"

"Wait." Axel commanded as he turned his back towards us and pulled something out of his pocket He handed Roxas a homemade Christmas card before climbing up the chimney and out of the house.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! Got it memorized?!" we heard Axel yell from the roof of the house. I giggled.

"Should we open it now?" Roxas asked me.

"Sure!"

Roxas read the front of the card. "To a special friend…." Slowly he opened it and what we saw next shocked the hell out of both of us.

Inside was a condom, and when the card was opened fully it fell out. For an eerie moment everything was quiet…until Roxas started laughing.

"He would give me this! I actually thought it would be something heartfelt or Christmas related, hahah I really don't know him, do I?" he thought out loud.

Innocently, and still blushing, I pointed out the design on the wrapper. "Um…actually, I think it is Christmas themed. Look at the design."

He looked closely, and even though the only light to see by were the ones on the tree, he noticed that there were Christmas trees going in diagonal as a design. Now he cocked an eyebrow.

"Ugh…," he sighed, "Does he really think we're like that?"

I giggled a little bit, from both agreement and nervousness. "Probably. But he seems nice."

"For now. Once he really gets to know you, he'll be making perverted jokes all the time, and being obnoxious and when he's drunk asking you to go out with him."

"How would you know that last part?"

"It happened to me." He put his face in his hands.

My eyes widened and I stifled a giggle.

"It's not funny! I still have nightmares about it!"

"Aww!" I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He flushed red and I did too, but I rested my head in the crook of his neck, "we can save that…gift for a later date." He smiled wide.

"You ready to sleep?" he asked as I yawned.

"Mhm." I didn't have enough energy to talk and my eyes were already closing.

He chuckled. "Night, Nami."

But by that time I was already out, dreaming about spending Christmas day with my love.

* * *

**So that was the "funny" ending. I hope you found it funny anyway. If not That's okay too. Then hopefully you saw it as harmless fluff. **

**review please. For Namine and Roxas, at least. and tell me if you thought it was funny....which i doubt....**


End file.
